


The Kids Are alright: Mission Report

by TheHaven



Series: The Kids Are Alright [4]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Damian Wayne - Fandom, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans, Titans - Fandom
Genre: Dickbats - Freeform, the kids are alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: Dick had seen the new Titans fight off Mister Twister with the League. But he was still happy to hear Damian’s report.Part four of ‘The Kids Are Alright’! Be sure to read parts 1-3 before this.





	The Kids Are alright: Mission Report

Dick Grayson had just returned from a night of patrol, it was a bit rougher than most. Which could’ve been because he didn’t have anyone spotting him. But he handled it well, though sometimes the wound in his leg would disagree. He heard a ding coming from his communicator as he sat in the Batmobile with his cowl off. Taking a deep breath to focus on the communicator, and not the pain. “Message from: Robin” The device rang. Dick sighed as he opened the door. “Play”. He started his limp to the computer where he had first aid set up.

“Hello, Grayson.” The message started. “As you noticed the last week. We saved New York City. It was no small feat. West was crucial in our victory. Without her… We would’ve have most likely failed.” He admitted. Dick could tell he didn’t want to say that. He smiled as he started stitching the wound in his leg. He heard a young girl’s voice on the other end. “Thanks Damian!!” Heh, Irey. Always hyper.  
“Quite! I’m in the middle of discussing things!” He shouted. Heh, Damian. Guess he had to balance out the praise with yelling. Damian sighed and continued his story as Dick was still working on closing the wound in his leg. “Mister Twister was… Not all together, he thought that we were the original Titans. He even mistook me for you, something I take offense to.” He said. “It seems we have a problem. That our enemies hold us to the standard of other Titans. This will not do. But rest assured, I will rectify this.” 

“With help.” Dick added, looking into the hologram of Damian standing up from his communicator. He knew he couldn’t hear him, this was a pre recorded message. He probably made it as soon as they got back from the fight with the Twister. Damian’s hologram sighed, almost like he heard him.

“But… I’ll need help.” He confessed. “And another thing.” He added.  
“I’ve decided. It’s been a week, almost two now, but…”  
“You’re staying?” Dick finished for him, still can’t hear him. But he knew.  
“I’m staying, these children need a firm leader. And that Harper girl can’t do it on her own.” He said. He looked down at the ground ass he admitted that tidbit about Lian.

“But rest assured, Grayson.” Damian began.  
“The legacy of the Titans is in capable ha— WHAT WAS THAT?! IREY! JON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” The rather sweet sentiment was interrupted by a crash of something or other. “It’s fine! We’re fine!” Jon and Irey yelled at the same time. Damian looked back into the camera.

“As I was saying, the Titans legacy is in capable hands.” He finished. Dick smiled as he finished fixing up his leg and putting his cowl back on to head back to patrol. The hologram then quickly receded back into the communicator. A smile crept up his face.

“Never doubted you for a minute, partner.”


End file.
